Just Give It A Try
by GohanRules
Summary: Sometimes, you have to break down the walls that hold you down if you want to truly be happy. But can it really be that easy? What if you needed to break down those walls for not only you, but for the person you most care about?


**Author's Note: **Here's another drabble thingy. I'm so not used to writing such a short, un-descriptive (is that even a word?) story, but it's kind of fun so you might see me write one of these every now and again. Also, I can't wait to update "MITD", "WHU", and "ASG". Those updates will be coming this week, so don't worry. Anyway, there's not much to say, and I'm tired from a party yesterday, so on to the story.

**Warnings: **Slash

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush.

* * *

><p>"But…I just don't understand," Logan mumbled, more to himself than to Kendall. His face was etched into an expression of sincere confusion. The taller teen's usually thick eyebrows furrowed in displeasure. He reached forward uncertainly until his surprisingly soft fingertips met the just as soft skin of Logan's cheek. The short brunet snapped his head up to look at Kendall with big, brown, innocent eyes. He caught himself falling deep into the green abyss of Kendall's irises and turned away reluctantly. He mentally cursed himself for being so damn weak.<p>

"Why do you keep doing that?" Kendall suddenly asked as his hand dropped back down to his side. A deep frown settled on his face.

Logan refocused his gaze and stared down at his shoes.

"Do what?" he quipped.

Kendall's fists tightened and his knuckles blanched as he desperately attempted to withhold his anger. His jaw clenched and he began to exhale slowly through his nose.

"Why? Why do you keep doing this to me?"

The genius looked up sadly and nearly gasped when he noticed the tears falling down Kendall's face. He instantly felt himself be pelted with a wave of guilt. He opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to the punch by his best friend.

"I know you feel the same way! You think this was easy for me? Huh, do you? No, it wasn't! It's not easy realizing you're in love with your best friend, but at least I can admit it!"

Logan flinched at the blond's stinging words. He felt his own eyes water before he swallowed down the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I-I'm scared. I don't know what to do," he admitted weakly. Kendall's expression instantly softened at the confession. He slowly let go of the tension that had formed in his body and once again raised his hand up to settle on the brunet's cheek. A lone tear escaped Logan's eyes when he looked back up at Kendall, this time allowing himself to fall into the sea of green he thought about so much.

"Please…just give it a chance? For me?" the blond practically begged, his thumb running across Logan's cheek to dry away the moisture.

The petit brunet sniffled and tried to put himself back together. He didn't like to show any sign of weakness, especially in front of Kendall. The taller teen was the strongest person Logan knew. To display weakness to him was probably one of the worst things he could do. He bit his lip as he looked up at Kendall's hopeful gaze. It was the same look that always managed to persuade Logan to join in on the dumbest of scams. But this time, it was persuading Logan to do something much more important. He breathed out shakily before speaking in a shaky whisper.

"Okay, for you."

Kendall beamed down at the shorter teen as more tears began to roll down his face. He took another step forward wrapped his arms tightly around Logan. One hand was settled on the brunet's waist while the other was nestling his head up against his chest. The blond rested his head on top of Logan's soft chestnut hair and breathed in deeply. A goofy grin settled itself on his face.

"Thanks you," he whispered.

Logan couldn't resist the smile that came from hearing how happy the other was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it didn't suck. In fact, I hope you liked it, lol. If you did, please tell me in a review or something. I'm thinking of putting up a pole, so as soon as you finish this, please check my profile and take it (if it's there). Please review!<strong>

**-Gohanrules out!**


End file.
